


A storm is coming

by two2ducks



Series: 30 day writing challenge [15]
Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: M/M, Mystery, Non Idol AU, a sprinkle of horror, but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23720098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two2ducks/pseuds/two2ducks
Summary: Day 13: When was the last time you slept?The storm outside was only picking up when he woke up, clueless of how much he had slept. His lover had moved closer to him, their legs resting against each others. The house cracks and squeaks in the fight with the nature, it sounded too unsettling for him, but there was nothing else to listen to. His lovers breaths had quieted, which tended to bring him ease. His hand moved on his own, finding the hips of the other quickly. He squeezed the flesh under his palm, just to make sure it is still warm and real.
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Series: 30 day writing challenge [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1675693
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	A storm is coming

_-_

_It was another sleepless night for him, the unknown not letting the man take the deserved rest from daily duties._

_At least the house didn’t feel so empty this time, next to his side peacefully was sleeping his lover. The dinner they made earlier together had been so fulfilling, that the other had gone to sleep not long after the meal. He would’ve liked to spend some more time limbs linked with his fiancé, but if one of them can sleep without worries, then he’ll let the other be._

_The bright light from ceiling lamp was replaced with a way more dim bedside lamps, one on the each side of the bed, he’ll have to get out of the covers and turn off the one beyond his reach. The curtains had been closed already in the evening, the window, hopefully, too. He couldn’t feel the usual stream of cold air. The cold days this spring didn’t stop and grew into weeks of rain and snow, wind and thunder. All of the couples garden plans were ruined even before they managed to plant the new apple tree in the very corner of the backyard._

_The body next to him twisted with a grunt of displeasure, the duvet covering them both moved away from his feet, ankles, left calf. Maybe he was too loud, thinking too loud, turning the paper pages too loud, breathing too loud, nonetheless, he should be more careful from now on.  
His thoughts were outside the plot of the book he has been trying to finish the past months. The atmosphere this day was too nice to be true, hadn’t been like this for a long time. Usually, they both were too tired to be bothered with doing romantic things or to take a bath together, to walk with their dogs, to watch a movie for the sake of spending time alongside each other on the couch. _

_A strong blow of wind rushed through the branches of the oak tree by the very house. It was an old, thick tree, too dangerous to be this close to a building, but it was too late to do anything about it, so they just waited until it falls, hoping it would happen the opposite direction. The dry bough cracked a few times, a few branches scraped against the wall, some even making it to the window. He wasn’t happy about the frightening sounds each time they experienced the slightest storm, his lover even less._

_Speak of the devil, he smiled to himself as he felt the person next to him started to roll around the limited space more and more, breathing loudly. He waited, not daring to say a word, until the other started to slowly blink their eyes open. They looked at each other for a second, he smiled sympathetically, it wasn’t his fault. A car passed by their front porch, the lights bright enough to reflect on the heavy curtains._

_“When was the last time you slept?” The voice next to him sounded rough, not the daily pleasant one he was used to. He feels bad, his lover must have slept soundly, but the wind is out of his control. His hand left the corner of the book, to calmingly run over the others bare nape and back._

_Their eyes fluttered close soon, enjoying the soothing sensation. He knew that it wasn’t an actual question, they both knew about the struggles of one when it came to sleep. At some point he will fall asleep, he is going to be awakened by the quietest of sounds, but it is better than nothing. He let his hand slide over the skin some more before retracting it back once the breathing next to him evened out again._

_It was quiet, the wind not blowing for a minute. His eyes were starting to get tired from constantly scanning over the dark characters on the yellowish pages. Honestly, he found the books not interesting, but that was the point – forcing himself to keep up with the basic plot made him tired. He decided that this was enough for tonight and closed the book without a sound. As he got up from the bed, the book was placed at the edge of his bedside table. The duvet slid off of his body easily, the room was unpleasantly cool. With wide steps he made it to the other side of the bed and flipped the switch down with a click, making the bedroom darker. In the same pace he went back to his spot, getting back under the covers hurriedly. He shot a look around the room, his eyes lingered on the curtain, imagining how it looks outside. Rested on his side, facing his fiancé, he uncomfortably reached his arm out behind his back to turn off his own lamp. It took a second for his fingers to find the familiar switch and balance one on the higher side. As he put pressure on the plastic switch and it tilted down with the same sound as the previous one, a loud thud from outside woke up one of their dogs up.  
The room was completely dark and he was completely still, listening at the sudden strong wind and the growl of the thunder. The dog was barking downstairs for a while, but neither did the other pet join or anything else happened, so he went to sleep._

_-_

_The storm outside was only picking up when he woke up, clueless of how much he had slept. His lover had moved closer to him, their legs resting against each others. The house cracks and squeaks in the fight with the nature, it sounded too unsettling for him, but there was nothing else to listen to. His lovers breaths had quieted, which tended to bring him ease. His hand moved on his own, finding the hips of the other quickly. He squeezed the flesh under his palm, just to make sure it is still warm and real._

_The wind blew again, whistling against the glass of the window, he heard as something, a furniture perhaps, was pushed around downstairs. He wanted to dwell on it, a little bit curious, but none of their dogs made a sound, so he dismissed the fantasies that wanted to take over his restless mind. He tried to make out the soothingness of the storm, trying to lull him back to sleep._

_Branches scratched against the glass again, making him shiver. He tucked carefully tucked himself between the others arm and their chest, in hopes not to wake them up. As soon as he found the right position in the heated body, an arm slid on his back and pulled him closer. It scared him at first, but he quickly recognized it. All there was left to drift back to sleep._

_It took only a few threatening sounds of thunder for something to echo inside of the house again. He knew it was real, it was too real, yet the dogs didn’t react, so it was alright. However, his breath got stuck in his lungs and he could feel the hairs rise on his arms. He continued to listen, but there was nothing. Maybe the window or one of the doors got somehow open due to the weather outside, maybe it was the dogs pushing things around loudly, maybe._

_-_

_The next time when he woke up, he was sure. There was something. Not only was it downstairs, he could hear how the planks of the stairs they haven’t gotten around with renovating were rhythmically creaking. He froze, the warmth of his lover not heating him up enough. He thought about running to block the door, but the chances of him being too slow were high enough for him not to do so. He tried to shake his fiancé up, just slightly, so they would stay silent._

_The sound of squeaks was coming higher and higher, the other, thankfully, woke up, looking at him more than disapprovingly. He put a finger on his partners lips and quietly whispered “Listen,”_

_So they did, the sounds of the storm, the old house, the oak tree outside, their breaths and heartbeats – it all mixed together, concealing the sound of danger from the other side of the door._

_His partner took his wrist and lifted it up from their face, “It’s the dogs.” They planted a lazy kiss on his knuckles, “Lets go back to sleep.” He stayed in his position, not believing his fiancés guess. He stared at the doors while thinking about the items in their bedroom, which could be used as a weapon. The lamp, the belt, cold he get down the curtain rod in the middle of the night? “Come here.” A pair of arms came to wrap around his neck, pulling him back down, on the others chest. He was a bit stiff, but still, obeyed his partner, still trying to pick up anything out of the ordinary.  
As he had laid down, one ear on the others ribs, something scraped at the closed door of the room. He knew they both heard it, although adults, both stiffening at the unexpected sound. His lovers hand came to play with his hair, calming them both down, he wished the storm would get milder. He himself, started to rub soothing circles on the others abdomen, regretting the choice of sleeping in a shirt tonight._

_They both jolted up, sitting, forgetting about the sleep in seconds, the handle moved, for the first time this loudly. His heart sped up, yet all of his fingers were cold. It moved up and down, up and down, then it stopped. Everything stopped. They didn’t move at first, not knowing what to do, only sure to keep quiet. Even through the dark, he could see the glistening handle not moving anymore. His hand started to blindly search for the others, finding it quickly and locking them together._

_His partner turned to look at him, squeezing his hand, he didn’t dare to leave the door out of his sight. Would it be too stupid to pry that whoever is outside their room will just leave?_

_“What- what do we do?” His lover barely whispered, he could hear it only because their lips were literally next to his ear. He gulped dryly, no answer coming to his mind._

_Another sound darted his fiancés attention back to the door. A blade, probably a thin one, but just the end of it, in the very narrow free space between the door and its doorframe, hitting against the metallic part of the door lock that keeps them closed. Once, twice, the sound cuts through his ears._

Ten turns on his other side again, making Kun feel bad, but he’s too hooked, he can’t stop now. Plus, it’s just a few pages left, he will understand.

Kuns pillow is pulled to the side, he knows Ten likes to have his head high when sleeping, so he lets him, not expecting the remark that comes, “When was the last time you slept?” His boyfriend looks amusingly cute, face puffy from sleep and hair all messed up. Kuns hand goes to ruffle the others hair as he chuckles.

“I’ll go to sleep,” he looks at his book in his lap and back to Ten who stares at him from the sleeping position, “soon.” 

Ten hums, sighs before closing his eyes again. Kun believes that the light is not letting him fall in the deep sleep, he should turn one of the small lamps off. His hand keeps playing with others hair locks, messing it all up and then putting them all back to place. The wind gets stronger and stronger outside, the weather has been awful for the past days. They knew about the storm that is coming – all the things from the garden were either secured or put inside the barn, they even bought more food than usually and lots of candles, just in a case the electricity goes out.

Kun looks at Tens sleeping form, a little bit jealous how easily the other can fall into slumber, but he’s glad that the younger is getting the well deserved rest. His hand goes to massage Tens nape and his stiff shoulders from the all the work he has been doing. They don’t have much time to spend together from Friday to Monday, but at the weekends they both want to recharge for the upcoming week, so days like these, when they not just nap all day, are quite something. Kun even made some meat with bunch of different side dishes for the dinner, which was quickly devoured by them both.

The wind whistles outside, reminding Kun that he is not ready yet to go to sleep. Ten turns on his back once Kuns hand leaves his skin, the duvet slides off of the elders legs, exposing them to the chill air in the room. Kun decides that this will be enough for tonight and closes the book, bending the corner of the page instead of using a bookmark.

He slips out of the bed, not minding to put on the slippers as he stands up with a stretch. The book finds its place on the only desk in the room, Kun pets the puppy sleeping in the office chair. It’s a small one with golden fur, it supposedly will grow big enough to need its own house, but Kun doesn’t believe it. The animal doesn’t bat an eye at the owners antics, so Kun leaves him to sleep and goes to Tens side of the bed to turn off the lamp.

Kun looks at Ten when he reaches the edge of the bed. The other sleeps peacefully, breathing evenly, bare chest rising up and down, making Kun reconsider his choice of pyjamas for this night. A silent growl of thunder can be heard, making him snap his head towards the window, he should fall asleep quickly or at least before the lightning reaches them. With a sigh, he starts to take of his worn-out t-shirt. It comes off easily and Kun, this time, doesn’t care about throwing it down on the floor and leaving it there until the morning.

He lets his torso get used to the slight change of the temperature for a second. Kun bends down a little, so he can reach the switch by the lamp and the small button tilts to the other side with a tick, a sound from downstairs echoes in their house. __  
  


**Author's Note:**

> okay, BUT, did you get the idea? like, the twist? 
> 
> the weather actually has been so bad lately! its nothing like spring, I hope you're experiencing better times!!


End file.
